BroCon Drabbles
by alyasalias
Summary: Short drabbles with the BroCon characters. Chapters are intended to be oneshots. Could be romantic, reader-insert, or just behind the scenes of the Sunrise Residence and how the characters interact. Could be fluff or not etc.


Fuuto. Honest Emotions.

* * *

"Eh? (Name)- _san_ , you're getting married?"

"And you're quitting?"

"She's not quitting! She's going on maternity leave. Am I right? The first one always comes early. hehehehe."

"Oh stop! It's always pregnancy with you! Can't anyone quit just because they want to pursue something else?"

"Shh! _He_ doesn't know yet! Stop throwing the 'Q' word around!"

"So what if he doesn't know? He's just a brat. He'll get over it."

"Yeah! (Name)- _san_ , Asakura Fuuto-he doesn't even respect you. He treats you like an errand girl! I say good riddance!"

"Yeah! Drop him like a hot potato!"

"(Name)- _san_ , your dream job is editing, right?"

"Yeah! Your partner-I mean...fiance...is some sort of author, right?"

"Rude! They're not just 'some sort of author' they're a highly respected novelist!"

(Name) grins through the gossip. She is in the lounge room of the agency. Her boyfriend of 2 years surprised her last night as he dripped, trembled, and stuttered is proposal to her.

* * *

Flashback.

The rain falls as though the ocean and sky decided to swap places without informing gravity. Luckily, (Name) is in her cozy apartment. A mug of her favorite tea sits, steaming, on her coffee table and she's dragging a blanket from her bedroom to snuggle up to one of her favorite books. She hasn't had time to read for leisure in a long time and she is going to make the most of it tonight.

Ding. Dong.

The sound of the doorbell resounds through the tiny apartment. (Name) looks at the digital clock on her entertainment shelf. 10:53P. It's late. Wondering who would call at her door at this hour she untangles herself from her blankets and heads to the door. She lives in a good neighbourhood so the chances of her visitor being a drunk or druggie are slim.

(Name) gasps as she looks out the peephole of her front door and she fumbles with the chain and lock to quickly get the door open.

Standing at her doorstep-soaked and dripping from head to toe-is none other than her partner of 2 years. They stand there with a pitiful expression on their face. It's shocking to see the wordsmith speechless.

"(Partner's Name), what are you doing out here?" (Name) pulls them into the apartment and dashes off for a towel. (Partner's Name) stands in the small apartment, still dripping and looking very lost.

"I thought you were working tonight. Didn't you say that your deadline is tomorrow? What are you doing here?" (Name) quickly begins to towel (Partner's Name) off as she throws questions at them.

"Uh...(N-Name)...uh...uhm..." Squeezing their eyes shut (Partner's Name) decides letting it all out at once will work. "(Name)- _san_ pleasemarryme!" They drop to their knees and kowtow before her in what was probably meant to be getting down on one knee.

Silence. (Name) stopped her vigourous toweling of (Partner's Name)'s hair.

End Flashback.

* * *

It was a clumsy proposal but it was honest. (Partner's Name) has never been one to hide what they are feeling. They've never once hidden what they were feeling from her. They value honesty and think it's best to say what they are thinking/feeling rather than bottling it up. They tell her when they don't like something or when they do and they respect her likes and dislikes at the same time. Essentially, (Partner's Name) is the complete opposite of (Name)'s charge, Asakura Fuuto.

(Name) toys with the engagement ring on her finger as she fondly remembers the proposal. She laughed afterwards which probably hurt (Partner's Name)'s feelings; but it was an honest reaction. She said 'yes' in the end so it all worked out. With the proposal came more good news. (Partner's Name) explained to her that his current editor was going on leave after this book and he wanted (Name) as his new editor.

Her watch beeps, reminding her of her next task.

"Sorry, girls. I've got to run."

"Run? Oh! Right. You have to pick up the brat. Well, good luck (Name)- _chin_."

(Name) smiles and waves as she leaves the lounge to get to her car. She has to pick Fuuto up so they can be at his next interview in an hour.

"Hello, Fuuto- _kun_. Did your meeting with your new family member go well?"

Fuuto hops into the car without a word, his trademark scowl on his face as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Feh. She's just some dumb girl."

(Name) smiles. If Fuuto calls her dumb then that means he likes her. That's the thing about Fuuto; he never says what he truly means. He's a read-between-the-lines kind of guy.

"Eh? (Name), you're getting married?" Fuuto notices the sparkle on her finger as her ring catches the light.

(Name) blushes. She knew he'd find out some time but she was hoping she'd be better prepared.

"A-Ah...y-yes..."

"And I heard you turned in your notice too." Word gets around fast, it seems. "I don't like it." Fuuto pouts.

"Eh?"

"I've been watching you, (Name). You're my manager. You're the only woman that understands me. Compared to a sister or those goofy fangirls I'd rather have you."

"Fuuto- _kun_ ," (Name) is speechless.

"Even if you get married you don't have to leave, right? I-If he doesn't like your job then dump him! Stay with me!"

This is confusing. Fuuto rarely ever says what he means. Is this just him teasing her again or is she getting a rare glimpse into the teen idol's true feelings?

"Fuuto- _kun_ , you can't be selfish. I'm not quitting just because I'm getting married. I...truthfully...a job opportunity opened up for me-"

"What's better than working with me?"

"I...Fuuto- _kun_...managing talent has never been my first choice."

Silence.

"I-I...I love reading books. I've always wanted to be part of the creative process-"

"You're quitting a stable job to become some NEET* writer?" Fuuto snaps.

(Name) feels her anger rising and if her hands weren't on the wheel she'd probably slap the child.

"I am going to become a literary editor." (Name)'s voice has taken on a curt tone and Fuuto realizes that she is angry. Just as she knows his quirks and habits he knows hers as well.

"(Name)- _san_ ," Fuuto delicately pinches her chin to make her look at him. "Stay with me, please. I-I...well..."

(Name) regards Fuuto's saddened expression and she knows for sure that she is seeing the real Fuuto. He isn't hiding his feelings this time-they are out in the open for her and her alone.

"Fuuto- _kun_...I know." Fuuto lets his arm drop to his lap and (Name) continues driving.

Both are thinking the same thing: if only they were the same age. A 10 year age gap is pretty big.

(Name) regards Fuuto. He's stubborn and arrogant and he never says what he truly means. He puts on a face for work but that celebrity facade has bled into his every day life too. He is the complete opposite of her beloved

But...

...she still loves him.

"I...thank you for the last couple of years, (Name)- _san_. Please be happy." Fuuto is silent after that and (Name)'s heart aches as she can practically feel the gloom filling the car. If only they weren't talent and manager. If only she had been born 10 years earlier. Then again, if they were the same age she would probably have just been nothing more than a goofy fangirl to him.

"T-Thank you, Fuuto- _kun_. I-I'm glad I had the chance to work with you."

End.

* * *

A/N:

* NEET: Not in Education Employed or Training.

About this chapter:

Okay...so I know this isn't super-lovey-dovey because the reader doesn't get together with Fuuto in the end. I have reasons for that. Fuuto is only 15 and where I live that isn't legal and I didn't want to make this a future fic (maybe next time). Also, in this the reader is about 25 years old and a career woman. She is Fuuto's manager. So...an age gap of 10 years, although I don't mind it this is where my brain lead me today. Also, my current feelings are in line with (name) here. I'm considering switching from my current path of becoming a school teacher to something in editing. So I guess that's what inspired this story. Also...of all the routes and characters to choose from in BroCon Fuuto isn't actually one of my favorites. Probably because I like older, dependable people, and because I don't like Tsundere.

Also note that although I made (Name) a woman in this chapter I tried to keep her partner's gender/sex open. It was harder to write but I wanted to make it known that (Name) can be any gender or sex and her partner can be any gender or sex. I don't want to get into a whole debate and heated argument and whatnot about that...it just felt right to me. Using "He" and "Him" for the partner just didn't feel right to me.

About this account:

Anyone that reads my profile log will know I used to be called 'saphsoul'. I created this account mainly for beta reasons. Because I'm considering editing as a future career path I thought I should get back into the online writing community to get connections and experience. If you are looking for a beta reader feel free to contact me. Pitch me what you want me to beta read, whether that's a summary or an excerpt, and if I'm interested I'll give you my contact info (email, skype). If I don't feel I can do your piece justice I'll let you know.

I thought I should post some stories here to get in contact with people who write for the same fandoms. That way if someone writing for BroCon or another series I like wants me to beta for them they know that I'm into the same series and thus know a bit about what they're talking about.

I didn't want to post on my 'saphsoul' account because 1) I've forgotten my log-in info for that account...and 2) I want to leave my old stories up for anyone that enjoyed them...3) I think I've matured as a writer since my 'saphsoul' days and I want to keep the stuff separate.

Please know that I'm new to the beta world. I've beta/edited some works for my real life friends and I've proof-read papers and emails and whatnot. But I've never truly considered myself a beta or an editor. I'm here to get some experience and to hopefully gives aspiring authors a helping hand.

-Alyas


End file.
